BTTF IV: Doc Returns
by ToriKisu
Summary: Doc returns from 1905 and it is now 2005 in Marty's time. Why is Biff president? (Ty for the reviews! I appreciate them)
1. The Brown Family Return

Marty McFly got behind the wheel of the DeLorean. "Do you have any idea what you are supposed to do, Marty?" Doc asked.

"Of course, Doc. I've seen you do this many times."

Marty pushed in the numbers '12, 1955' and the month 'November.' "Hold on tight, Doc!"

The DeLorean climbed up to 88 mph and disappeared. All that was left were some burning tire tracks.

Marty bolted up in his bed grabbing his head and he whispered, "Doc! Doc?" Marty looked around the room and saw he was in his Hill Dale home in Hill Valley. Jennifer lay beside him.

"Marty? Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just had a weird dream."

20 years earlier, Marty, Doc, Einstein, Jennifer, Biff, and some others had their ride in the DeLorean. The memory, though exciting, was pushed from Marty's mind. Marty had forgotten about Doc and his wife Clara, they had no way for contact considering Doc lived in 1905 and now Marty lived in 2005.

Jennifer went back to sleep and Marty heard one of his children in the next room over. Marty got up and went to his son's room. There, Marty Jr. was sitting up in his bed playing with his handheld video game system.

"Whatcha doin', son?" asked Marty.

"Playing games. I couldn't sleep. This usually makes me sleepy," Marty Jr. answered.

"Yeah. I just had a weird dream. I don't think I will be able to sleep now either. You wanna go watch a movie with me down stairs?"

"Sure." They got up from Marty Jr.'s bed and went down the stairs to the first floor.

"You know, tomorrow is a school day so technically I shouldn't be doing this but hey, what do I care."

"Thanks dad."

Marty Sr. turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. There were no good movies on.

"Hey, can't we just watch a FJT?"

"A what?"

"You know, instead of a DVD or VHS? A FJT!"

"Yeah, what ever."

Marty Jr. went over to the video library and pulled out 'Jaws 18.' Marty put the FJT in the FJT player and pressed the 'play' button. The FBI warning was just beginning when a loud and obnoxious train whistle sounded about a mile away. Marty thought nothing about it considering there were train tracks half a mile from their house.

"Dad?" Marty Jr. asked.

"What son?"

"Why is there a train outside?"

Marty jumped up from his seat on the couch and ran over to the front window. "It can't be!" he said.

"Dad!" Marty Jr. yelled.

"It can't be, it can't be," Marty said over and over again as he unlocked the front door went outside. "Oh, it is."

From inside the train, which was now parked in Marty's front lawn, emerged Doc and his wife Clara. Jules and Verne came out after them.

"Marty!" Doc yelled.

"Doc! What are you doing here?" Marty yelled.

"DAD!" Marty Jr. yelled.

"I haven't seen you in, um, twenty years! I thought it was time for a reunion."

"Gee, Doc, it's great to see you again."

"What have you been up to these last twenty years?" Doc asked.

"DADDDDADDD!" Marty Jr. yelled louder.

"WHAT?" Marty yelled back.

"I'm going to bed." Marty Jr. ran back inside and slammed the door shut.

"I've been busy having kids. I've got two. But you already knew that. We already saw them in 2015," Marty explained.

"Ah, yeah. I remember them, I think."

Clara came over and she was holding three duffle bags. "Are you going to help me with these or am I going to have to take care of them myself?"

"Oh, let me get those for you." Doc took the bags and put them on the ground next to him.

"Well, I coulda done that myself," she said. She picked up the bags and carried them inside Marty's house.

"What is going on? What are you doing here besides the reunion?" Marty asked getting confused.

"Well, here's the problem," Doc started. "The problem is, um, oh, I can't remember. Jules, Verne? Do you remember?"

They both nodded their heads and followed their mother inside Marty's house.

"What? You don't remember?"

"No! That's the problem!" Doc yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"So you can't remember things?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

They went on like that for a few minutes until someone yelling out the window on the second floor interrupted them. "Marty? What is going on out there?" Jennifer asked.

"It's Doc!" Marty yelled back.

"Oh, tell him I said hi." Jennifer left and went back to bed.

Marty looked back at Doc who had disappeared. "Doc? Now where did you go, Doc?"

"Over here, Marty! Look at this thing!" Doc was pointing to the flux capacitor attached to the train.

"That's the flux capacitor, Doc."

"Oh? Is that what it's called?" Doc said. "I have been trying to figure out what that thing is called all night."

"Woah. This is heavy," Marty said.

"What do you mean by heavy? Is something wrong with the Earth's gravitational pull?" Doc asked as he went into Marty's house.

Clara, Jules, Verne, and Marty Jr. were setting up cots in the living room. "What is going on in here?" Marty asked.

"We are going to spend a week or so with you," Clara said.

"O…k…" Marty said scratching his head.

Clara put her hand on Marty's shoulder. "Doc has hit on his head with a big rock the other day. He has amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Yeah. Did you know that he forgot about you for the longest time. He never mentioned your name until that rock hit his head. He kept saying, 'Let's go see Marty!' So, here we are!"

Doc was setting up his own cot near the door and was muttering, "It's been a long time, Marty, a long, long time."

Marty went over to Doc. Doc looked up from his cot and said, "So, what have you been up to these last twenty years?"

Marty raised an eyebrow. "You asked me that already and I said I was having kids."

"Oh, yeah. You know what I was doing?"

"What, Doc?"

"Traveling the world! I got to see the Declaration of Independence get signed, I saw the first man on the moon, I even got to see the dinosaurs. All thanks to the Y shaped gizmo on the side of my train out there."

"The flux capacitor?"

"Yeah. That thing." Doc got this funny look on his face and he said, "Great Scott!"

"What, Doc?"

"I invented that flux thingee!"

"Yeah, you did."

"I forgot that…" Doc said lying down on his cot and falling asleep.

Everyone was laying on their cots so Marty went up the stairs to his own bed. He decided to talk to Doc in the morning when everyone was awake the next morning.

Jennifer was laying across the bed with the covers on the floor. Marty picked up the covers and moved Jennifer over so he could lay down.

"Amnesia. Doc has amnesia. If he has amnesia, why did he 'remember' me?" Marty asked himself.

Suddenly, there was a big boom and the train was gone.


	2. Doc's Back

Marty jumped up from his bed and ran to his bedroom window and looked outside. The train had disappeared from the front lawn. Marty went downstairs to find Doc and his family still in their cots.

Marty went over to Doc and shook him awake, "Doc! Doc! Wake up!"

Doc sat up in his cot and said, "They're coming for me!"

"Doc! Your train is gone!" Marty said.

Doc got out of bed ran to the door. "Great Scott! It is! Marty, where did it go?"

Marty answered, "Back to the future, Doc. Or maybe the past."

"Then we have to go see where it went and get it back."

"Good idea, Doc, except if it went to the past or future, we have to go to the past or future and we have no way to do it!"

"Not unless we have that flux thingee," Doc said.

"The flux capacitor. You invented it!"

"Oh, yeah. I've had a memory problem for about a week."

"That's what Clara said."

"I think I got hit on the head with a rock."

"That's what Clara said."

"Speaking of Clara," Doc said. He walked over to Clara and saw she was sleeping. "Oh, she's sleeping. Nevermind."

"Doc, your train?"

"Oh yeah. We have to make a new one of those flux capacitor things. The one that you said that I invented."

"And how are you going to do that?" Marty asked.

"I have no idea, Marty. Maybe you can help me. You seem to remember how things were many years ago so you can help me make another one."

"Sure, Doc. Whatever you need, I will help you with."

The rest of the night, Doc and Marty tried re-inventing the flux capacitor but they didn't have very much luck. Finally, Marty had an idea.

"So, you say that you lost your memory when you were hit on the head with a rock?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Doc answered. "But, of course, I can't remember much right now."

"Well, here's my idea. Maybe, just maybe, if you were hit on the head again with a rock, your memory may come back. I see it all the time in the movies."

"Marty!" Doc yelled.

"What, Doc?"

"That's brilliant!" Doc went outside and looked for a rock.

"I just have one concern. If I hit you on the head with a rock, are you going to forget me?"

Doc dropped the rock he was holding and it landed on his foot. "OUCH!" he screamed. After a few minutes of jumping around and rubbing his foot, he said, "Yeah, good thinking. I don't know what is going to happen if you hit me on the head with the rock, we will just have to experiment. Here."

Doc handed Marty a good size rock and bent over. "Here goes." Marty threw the rock at Doc. Doc landed on the ground with his face in the dirt. "Doc! Doc! Are you ok?"

Doc stood up and said, "Never better. Thank you, um, who are you?"

"It's me, Marty!" Marty said.

Doc scratched his head. "Oh. What am I doing here?"

Marty sighed. "You are here because you lost your memory and your train was stolen."

"It was?"

"Yeah. Is your memory back?"

"I don't know. Ask me a question."

"What is that 'Y' shaped thing in your train?"

"Why that's the flux capacitor. I invented that when I was hanging a clock and I was standing on the toilet and the porcelain was wet and I slipped and hit my head on the sink and there was the picture in my head. It was like a vision!"

"Doc! You're back!" Marty said throwing his arms around him.

"Yeah. I'm back, but who are you?"


	3. Erased From Existence

"Doc! It's me!" Marty said to Doc.

"Who is 'me'?" Doc asked.

Marty sat down in the lawn chair that just so happened to be near him and said, "This is heavy!"

"Is there something wrong with the earth's gravitational pull?" Doc asked.

"Doc! How am I going to be able to get you to remember me?" Marty asked thinking aloud.

"I don't know. Hmm. I did see a documentary once that was about the human brain. Anything and everything you see and do and hear is stored up in your cortex. It never goes away. Maybe there will be some way you can question me to force the memory of you to come back to me subconscious."

"Doc! That's brilliant!"

"Then lets get started!"

"Ok, first question. Who did you first show your biggest invention to?"

"I showed my biggest invention to Einstein, of course!" Doc answered.

"No! Whom, as in human being, did you first show your invention to?"

"Um...this is a hard one. I believe I showed it to a young man about 17 years old. Clint Eastwood I believe his name was."

Marty slapped his head. He used the name 'Clint Eastwood' when he went back to 1885 to save Doc's life. "Ok, close enough. Second question. Who originally bought the sports almanac that destroyed the 1985 as we knew it?"

"Oh! I know this one! Biff. Biff stole it from the trashcan after this Clint Eastwood guy bought it and threw it away. Biff then stole the DeLorean and went back to 1955."

"Yeah. Again close enough."

"Boy. This Clint Eastwood fellow and I sure had some adventures."

"Yeah. Clint Eastwood. Ok, what did this Clint Eastwood fellow look like?"

"He had brown hair, like yours, he was kinda short, like you, he…wait a minute!" Doc walked over near Marty and studied him. "He WAS you!"

"Oh, Doc! You remember me!" Doc and Marty hugged each other and then Marty said, "Welcome back!"

"Glad to be back, Marty! Now lets get this flux capacitor re-invented so we can catch that train!"

* * *

7 hours later

* * *

"Doc, I think we have it this time!" Marty held up a Z shaped tube. "It doesn't look like the old one." 

"Yeah. Lets try again." Doc took apart the tube pieces and put them together in an L shape. "That still doesn't look right."

"Back to the drawing board."

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

"We have done almost all the letters of the alphabet. And all numbers zero through nine. What letter haven't we tried?" Marty asked. 

"The letter Y but I don't think it would be in that shape," Doc said.

They put the tubes together in a Y shape and eureka! "Eureka! It's right now! Where's the DeLorean, Marty? We have to insert it into the DeLorean."

"The DeLorean is gone, Doc! A train smashed it up. We have to make a new 'DeLorean'!"

"Oh. What kind of car do you have?"

"A blue corvette with all the trimming's. Do you want to insert the flux capacitor into my corvette?" Marty asked.

Suddenly, the trees in Marty's lawn disappeared and all that was left was little statues of a young guy.

Marty went over to the statue and called Doc over. They both looked at the statue and said in unison, "Biff."


	4. Tannen For President!

"Biff must have stolen your train, went back in time, and changed the future, Doc!" Marty yelled.

"Yeah. Most likely. But why get rid of the trees?" Doc asked kicking the statue over. "Oops. That might not have been the best idea."

"No, Doc. We better fix it!" Marty said.

Doc picked up the statue and studied it before he set it back down. "This Biff looks like the Biff from 1955."

Marty took the statue from Doc and studied it himself. "You're right. I know that face from anywhere."

Just then, they heard, "You! Over there! Put down that statue and put your hands up!"

Marty dropped the statue and put his hands in the air. "Who is it, Doc?" he asked.

"I think it may be the police. I think when Biff went back in time, he might have done something that changed the space time continuum."

Guys in uniform came over to Doc and Marty. "You have broken the statue of our beloved leader, Biff Tannen. You are under arrest, old man." They handcuffed Doc and lead him toward the police car.

"Doc! What do you think this means?" Marty yelled after him.

"I think Biff may have changed the past!"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

"Doc! What do I do?" Marty yelled.

"Get me outta here!" Doc yelled as he was placed into the cop car.

"This is heavy," Marty said as he went inside.

Marty went into the kitchen where he had a TV set up near the refrigerator. He turned it on and flipped through the channels. On channel 247, which was the weather channel, he saw a picture of Biff Tannen, his father's bully from 1955. Of course he was much older now and getting fatter. "Biff Tannen has announced his platform for re-election today," an announcer said. "He will run on the platform of not enough gambling in our society and young children are not participating in gambling."

Marty looked at the pictures that were going across the screen. They were vaguely familiar to him. Biff came on screen and he was smiling and had buttons on his coat that read 'Tannen for President' and 'He'll be back.' Marty concluded Biff went back in time and changed the past to make him a powerful ruler.

"I, Biff Tannen, promise to legalize gambling and make a casino in every county or parish of every state in this beautiful county of USA! And since I don't have a running partner, I'm sure to win!"

Marty changed the channel and saw another program that had Biff in it. He was being interviewed on an early morning talk show. "So Biff, how did you get this idea to run for president?" the talk show host asked.

"It came to me when I was either 17 or 18, I can't remember which. But this really old guy came to me and started asking me about politics. I was like 'politics are for losers' and I called him a butt-head. He hit me on the head with a cane and said 'hello, hello? Are you listening to me? You could run for president some day!' So here I am, running for my ninth term. No one is going to run against me considering I have the most money in the world and I can instantly have their heads removed." Biff looked into the camera and said, "Got that America?"

Marty turned off the TV and turned around to find Clara behind him. "What is going on?" she asked.

"Doc's been arrested because he kicked over a statue. And now Biff is president!" Marty explained.

"Who is Biff and where's Emmett?" Clara said getting worried.

Jennifer came down the stairs and said, "Did you hear? He's running for re-election and his platform is a gambling issue."

"Yeah. I heard, Jennifer. We have to stop Biff!" Marty said.

"Stop Biff? Are you crazy? He's been the best president around here for the last 20 years! He was the first president to become president at 18, Marty. That's a big accomplishment. You should be happy for him," Jennifer said.

"But I'm not. He's a bad person! I know from experience. You know about my past! You were there for a ride once."

"Yes, I know. But I choose to forget that time. Doc made me fall asleep and because of that I woke up in this weird house in the future! It was not the best moment of my life, Marty!" Jennifer went back upstairs and slammed her door shut.

"Where's my Emmett?" Clara asked.

"Uh, probably down at the police station. I'm going to go drive down there and see." Marty went outside and got into his car. He started the car and pulled out onto the road. As Marty drove down the road to the police station, he saw every house had statues of Biff where their trees where. "I'm going to have to ask about that tree situation."

Marty pulled into the police station and entered the front doors. He could see Doc in a cell near the back of the room. "Marty!" he said. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Yeah, Doc."

The police officer at the receptionist's desk said, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes. I'd like to know how much it is to bail out that guy over there."

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. He hasn't been sent to the x-ray yet. He may be hiding weapons inside him and we have to know," the receptionist said.

"Ok. How long do you think that is going to take?" Marty asked.

"Oh. Lets see. He'll be done in fifteen minutes. You may go sit in the waiting room over there and read or do whatever you like."

"Thanks." Marty went over to the waiting room and picked up a 'Grey's Sports Almanac.' He was engrossed in it until someone poked him in the shoulder. It was Doc.

"Marty!" he said.

"Doc. Are you ok?"

"I'm a little sore in the feet but I'm in old age, what do you expect?" Doc laughed.

"Yeah. Hey, Clara's been asking for you, we should probably head back home."

"Ok, good idea."

On their way out, a charity person stopped them. "Money for the clock tower!" he said.

"Ah, yeah, here's a dollar," Marty said. "Hey, we are new here," Marty lied, "and we want to know about the tree situation? Where are all the trees?"

"Oh, they were torn up when Biff became president. We don't need trees. Tree's are for butt-heads. Thank you for the dollar," he said and he walked away. "Money for the clock tower!"

"Trees!" Doc said, "We need trees! Animals live in trees! Trees get rid of pollution! This place is going to go down hill if we don't have trees!"

"Yeah, I know Doc. We have other things to do though."

"Like what?" Doc asked.

"We have to make a new time machine and go find Biff!" Marty said getting into his car.

Doc got into the passenger seat and said, "Biff Tannen. We'll get you once and for all."

"Yeah," Marty said. "We're going back to the future. Or maybe the past!"


End file.
